Cry
by HAWTSAUCE
Summary: Being the Queen of Maldonia every one thinks that your life should be perfect but Tiana's life is far from it. Sure she has a beautiful home, gorgeous children and all the luxuries she could dream of she's missing one thing...a loving husband. When Rebels attack the kingdom and kidnap the King and Queen their love is put to the ultimate test. Rated M for Abuse R&R!
1. The Rebellion

**AN: Namine: pronounced nah-ma-nay **

**So I came up with this idea about Tiana and Naveen being in a loveless marriage. Just a warning to all TianaNaveen lovers there is slight abuse in this story. I just wanted to try something new. Ok here's chapter one enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Rebellion<p>

"Snow White bit the apple the old lady gave her and then guess what happened next?"

"Your Majesty! The King wishes to see you in his office right now." Said the head guard Abram as he entered the children's playroom.

"But I'm busy with the children."

"I know but his highness requested he sees you now." Abram said feeling sorry for the Queen.

"Alright, I guess we'll finish the story tomorrow."

"But Mama you said that last night." Tiana's middle son said.

"I know baby but I promise this time we'll finish tomorrow. I'll be back to say goodnight. Go on with your nannies and get ready for bed." Tiana said to all of her nine children before leaving the room. Yes, Tiana and Naveen have nine children. Just two short months after Tiana and Naveen were married they found out Tiana was pregnant with Naeem. Two months after Naeem was born Tiana was pregnant again with twin boys, Nathaniel and Nicholas. A year later Tiana had a girl named Giovanna. Right after Giovanna was born Tiana had Charles. Next were another set of twin boys, James and Jonathan. Finally the last pair of twins were twin girls, Nylah and Namine. Tiana smiled as she thought of her children. Even though most days they drive her crazy and make her want to rip her hair out she still loves all of them.

Tiana stopped when she reached Naveen's office, she was tempted to turn back around and assist with her children. Ever since Naveen became King of Maldonia he's turned into this dark bitter man and the once charming, happy, loving man Tiana married was long gone. Even though it was an arranged marriage, with her being the daughter of the late prime minister of Genia, when she first set her eyes on the young prince it was love at first sight. They were married only two months later. Tiana entered the room and was immediately welcomed with the stench of alcohol. Tiana scanned the room before finding her husband lying on the ground beside his desk. Tiana rolled her eyes before making her way to her husband. This wasn't the first time she's helped her husband out of a drunken stupor.

"I wish you would stop drinking that Maldonian mess." Tiana said bitterly as she rolled her husband on to his back. She then reached over and pressed the call button on Naveen's desk.

"Yes Your Highness?"

"Abram may you please have some guards carry Naveen to his room and have some cold water and a cloth there when I arrive."

"Of course Your Majesty." Tiana sighed at her husband and then a few seconds' later two guards entered the room and carried the young King to his chambers.

When they reached the room, Tiana sat on the bed and was patting down her husband's head with the wet cloth.

_What happened to you Naveen?_

Naveen slowly opened his eyes and sighed in relief at the cooling sensation of the cloth.

"Mi benita…"

"Don't 'mi benita', me. You do know that I was with children when you decided to pass out drunk in your study. What if the children saw you what would you say to them?"

"Tiana I am fine the only thing we need to worry about is taking care of our little one." Naveen placed a hand on Tiana's growing baby bump. Tiana sighed, she really didn't want to be pregnant again she was exhausted. She's only 28 years old and she's about to give birth to her tenth child. Her body is tired, she doesn't know if it's even safe for her to be pregnant again. During her last pregnancy with Nylah and Naminè she was bedridden the whole pregnancy she was so sick she could barely move and she almost died when she gave birth to Nylah and Namine due to the loss of blood. But all of that didn't matter to Naveen all he wanted was more children.

"Naveen…"

"Your Highness!" Abram said rushing into the royal suite.

"Abram knock next time"

"I'm sorry but there has been a crisis in Genia!"

"Genia?" Tiana asked worried

"What happened now?"

"Their prime minister was assassinated by a group of rebels who are terrorizing the people right now as we speak."

"Oh my Jesus, poor Alberto." Tiana placed a hand over her heart and quickly mumbled a prayer.

"Ugh…" Naveen rubbed his head, he was still suffering from his headache

"Um, Abram please call all the rest of our allies and arrange a meeting with them and Naveen." Tiana said speaking for her husband. Tiana looked at Naveen and saw him glaring at her.

"Right away Your Majesty." Abram bowed before quickly leaving the room.

"Naveen…"Tiana didn't get a chance to finish because Naveen slapped her so hard in the face that she fell off the bed. She looked up at her husband who was now standing above her.

"You know better than to speak when in the company of men. You would've thought that your mother raised you better than that. I guess she didn't." Tiana looked away she didn't want him to see he tears that were threatening to fall.

"I will deal with you later, make sure you're in my chambers when I'm done with my meeting." Naveen said coolly before leaving the room. Tiana slowly got up she walked to the vanity and looked in the mirror. She saw a slight bruise forming but you couldn't notice it. This was normal to Tiana now, when Naveen became King she was introduced to whole different side of him. Tiana decided to she would go say goodnight to her children before getting ready for bed herself.

Before Tiana could make it to the children's quarter's her assistant called her.

"Your Majesty!"

"Yes Kaleena."

"Your sister is on the phone, she says it's urgent."

"I was just about to say goodnight to the children…"

"Your Majesty she really wishes to speak with you." Tiana sighed heavily

"The children will understand." Tiana then followed Kaleena to the main phone in the hallway.

"Thank you Kaleena." Tiana picked up the phone

"Talia?"

"Tiana! They shot my husband!" Talia cried into the phone.

"Talia I am so sorry, are you and the children still in the palace?"

"No, as soon as those bastards killed my husband they moved me and the children into a safe house on the shore of Genia. What am I gonna do? How am I supposed to raise our children? I don't know what to do!"

"Talia, we'll get through this. Is Mama with you?"

"Tiana we waited as long as we could but we couldn't find her."

"You mean to tell me that our mother is still in Genia?"

"Tiana I tried my hardest to look for Mama but the rebels had already stormed the palace and…" Talia choked up

"Talia it's ok, please send back a few guards too look for Mama."

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Kaleena ran up to the young queen

"Hold on Talia." Tiana held the phone to her chest

"Kaleena what is it? Is everything ok?"

"The King needs to see you in his chambers at once."

"I'm on the phone with my sister tell him needs to wait."

"But Your Majesty are you sure?"

"Kaleena please leave me alone I am talking to my grieving sister. Thank you very much." Tiana then held the phone back to her ear.

"Tiana, I just sent two of my guards back to the palace to look for Mama."

"Thank you so much Talia, how are the kids?"

"They're ok. I'm a little worried about Maleek, he and Alberto were so close."

"How are you?"

"I feel like this is a dream. I don't know what to do Tiana. Alberto was my everything, I can't imagine livin without him." Tiana sighed heavily she was always jealous of her sister and Alberto's marriage. Alberto was the perfect husband from what she's seen. Caring, loving, gentle, compassionate; if only her husband would feel that way toward her.

"I am so sorry Talia, Alberto was a great man. Are you sure you guys are safe being so close to the palace?"

"It's a secret safe house it looks abandoned on the outside, we're safe with the Lord on our side."

"I'll keep you in my prayers Talia. If you need to stay in the palace with us please let me know."

"Thank you Tiana. I love you."

"I love you too, be safe."

"We will Tiana. Bye."

"Bye." Tiana hanged up the phone and then made her way to Naveen's room.

When she entered the room she saw Naveen sitting at the foot of the bed glaring at her.

"When I call for you, you come immediately, not five minutes later. The next time you make me wait it'll be the last time."

"Yes Your Highness."

"I will not be needing you tonight, I will call for my concubines. You are dismissed." Tiana didn't say as she stormed out of the room. She then thought the children could possible still be awake so she was on her way to the children's quarters. One by one she checked on her children and saw that they were all sleep. She made sure to kiss each of their foreheads and tell them that she loved them. When she was done she was escorted back to her chambers by Kaleena.

"Your Majesty is there anything you need?"

"Please wake me up if my sister or any of my family from Genia calls."

"Of course Your Majesty."

"Thank you that is all Kaleena, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Kaleena closed the door and Tiana immediately burst out into tears. She couldn't believe that her husband would sleep with concubines. She felt so hurt and betrayed. She doesn't know this Naveen and she doesn't know if she could deal with him much longer.


	2. When the World Comes Crashing Down

Chapter 2: When the World Comes Crashing Down

"Shush be quiet you'll wake her!"

"Shut up, Naeem."

"I don't have to listen to you! I am the oldest and the smartest."

"Yeah right says the one who thought Mama ate a balloon that last time she was with child." Said Giovanna

"You always think you're so smart Gio!"

"Because I am stupid!"

"You guys Mama's gonna be mad." Tiana smirked as she heard her oldest children bicker. She was going to sleep in but so much for that. Tiana started to sit up which made the children go silent.

"What are you five doing up so early?"

"Mama we wanted to surprise you with breakfast, but Nicky and Naeem were so loud, I told them to be quiet." Charles said

"Tattletale." Naeem mumbled

"Mama we made you breakfast." Nathaniel said as Nicholas held a plate up to Tiana.

"Come on get on Mama's bed all of you." The five children smiled as they climbed on to the gigantic bed.

"Wow, Mama your bed is so big." Giovanna said

"I want a bed just like this one when I become King." Naeem bragged.

"Mama, I heard some of the help talking about Genia." Tiana looked at Nicholas with sad eyes.

"Is it true what they say about Uncle Alberto, is he dead?" Tiana inhaled heavily.

"Your Father and I will talk to you five later about what's happening in Genia."

"Is Grandmother ok?"

"Like I said we will discuss this later."

"Mama please tell us!" Charles whined

"That's enough I said, we will discuss this later do I make myself clear."

"Yes ma'am." Tiana eyed the breakfast her children made for her, and knew that they definitely had some help.

"Are you sure that you all made this?"

"Yes." They all flashed her the same smile. The smile that reminded her of her husband, the smile she so desperately wanted to see.

"Mhmm, well come on I can't eat this by myself."

"Can I have a waffle!" Charles asked excitedly

"No eat some fruit, you need it Chubby Charlie." Naeem teased.

"Mama, am I chubby?"

"What have I told you about teasing your brother like that?" Tiana scolded

"If I don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all."

"Now, you can't play football for a week."

"Are you serious?"

"Do you want me to make it two weeks?"

"But Mama." Tiana gave Naeem the look and he knew not to say another word.

"Charles you're not chubby, you have something what we like to call baby fat."

"Baby fat?"

"Yes, that means once you're big and strong like your father, it'll just go away."

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Kaleena said bursting into the room

"Kaleen what's wrong?"

"The King needs to see you right away he says it's regarding Genia."

"Mama will right back." Tiana got off the bed and started to get dressed

"Try not to eat all the food chubby." Naeem whispered to Charles

"Naeem, make that no football a whole month." Tiana said while walking out of the room

"How did she hear me?"

"Because girls are smart." Giovanna smirked

"Shut up Gio."

* * *

><p>"Kaleena did Naveen say why he needed to see me."<p>

"Your Majesty, I didn't want to say it in front of the children but it's about your mother and sister." Kaleena opened the door to Naveen's study and allowed Tiana to walk in. She saw Naveen standing by the fire place when he heard Tiana walk up to him he looked at her with saddened eyes.

"Before you say anything how bad is it?"

"There are two types of bad news."

"Ok, let me here the first bad news."

"You sister was kidnapped by rebels when they stormed the safe house."

"I told her, it was too close to Genia, I told her to move farther away." Tiana said mainly to herself as tears were falling down her face.

"What about the children?"

"They are safe and on their way here."

"Ok, what about the "bad" bad news?"

"Tiana, I'm so sorry but your mother…"

"No, no, no."

"Tiana I am so sorry, I received word that your mother was killed by the rebels."

"Oh my God!" Tiana fell to the ground and started to sob uncontrollably. Naveen then sat down at his desk.

"When you are done grieving you have to get ready for a press conference which will be happening in half an hour."

"Excuse me?"

"We will be having a press conference regarding the crisis in Genia."

"How do you expect me to be ready for a press conference when my mother just died!"

"Wipe your tears all will be well." Naveen pressed the call button on his desk.

_Yes Your Highness?_

"Abram have Kaleen and the rest of Tiana's staff help her get ready for the press conference."

_Very well._

"I can't believe you."

"What?"

"What happened to the man I met ten years ago? Where's the man I fell in love with, because I don't know who this man is."

"Tiana please not right now, you knew what you signed up for when you married me."

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"The man who did you and your family a favor when I married you."

"If I recall correctly you were the one who begged my father everyday for a month just so that you could meet me. If anything I did you favor." Tiana then walked out of the room.

"I don't know what you talkin' bout all that mess and noise. Don't make no damn sense." When Tiana made it to her room she smiled softly when she only saw Giovanna left sleeping on her bed. Then Kaleena and two other maids entered the room.

"Your Majesty are you ready for us to assist you for the press conference."

"You know what Kaleena I am not going to the press conference I'm spending the day with the children."

"Oh Your Majesty, I don't think that's a good idea." The new maid Fatima said

"His Highness will be pretty upset if you didn't attend the press conference it is regarding your home country, Genia." The other mad Raja said

"Silence you insolent fools, Her Majesty can do whatever she pleases. Go and do your chores now!" The two maids bowed before quickly leaving the room.

"New maids, I apologize for them Your Majesty."

"Kaleena I told you to call me Tiana."

"I'm sorry Your…I mean Tiana it's just a habit. Now that its just the two of us are you sure you want to skip this press conference?"

"Yes, now may you please tell the zoo that we'll be down there shortly and have them bring out the horses I know the children love them. Actually I have a better idea let's have a carnival for the children. They'll love that, make the arrangements for me Kaleena and have them be ready when we get down there."

"Very well." Kaleena turned to leave the room.

"Wait before you leave." Tiana then walked over to Giovanna and gently shook her.

"Gio, Gio wake up baby."

"Mama?" Tiana smiled tearfully at Giovanna she looks so much like Eudora it's like she was her mini twin.

"Mama why are you crying?"

"Oh, Mama's fine I just got something in my eye but you have to go get dressed cause we all are spending the day together."

"Really?" Giovanna beamed.

"Yes now go on with Kaleena and tell your brothers and sisters to get ready."

"Yes ma'am." Giovanna got out the bed and grabbed Kaleena's hand

"Come on Kaleena we have to get ready." Giovanna practically dragged Giovanna out of the room making Kalenna and Tiana laugh.

* * *

><p>Tiana has never spent a whole day with all of her children so now that she has the chance she's going to take advantage of this time. She knew that Naveen was going to be furious when he finds out she's not going to the press conference but she'll deal with him later. Right now Tiana just wanted to be with her children especially now.<p>

"Mama! Look I'm the horsey." Tiana's son James said

"I see you baby." Tiana smiled she loved seeing the smiles on her children's faces.

"Mama! Mama look Nyah and me won a teddy bear." Namine said as her and Nylah ran up to Tiana

"You did? Now are you sure you two can share it?" Tiana knew how her youngest two could be, she nicknamed them Double Trouble because all of their nannies have quit after only one month of working with them.

"Yes." The mischievous pair smiled.

"Alright now go on and play." Nylah and Naminè ran off

"TIANA!" Tiana turned around and saw a fuming Naveen walking toward her.

"Where the hell were you?"

"Can you keep your voice down before the children hear you."

"Papa!" Giovanna ran up to Naveen who picked her up.

"Hey Gianna." Giovanna frowned

"Papa my name's Giovanna, remember Gio-van-na."

"Your Papa was just playing now go back and play."

"Ok." Naveen put Giovanna down who then joined her sisters and brothers who were watching the clown act.

"Now answer me where the hell where you?"

"We're not talking here."

"Fine." Naveen roughly grabbed Tiana's arm and dragged into one of the guest houses.

"Now where were you?"

"I was spending the day with the children."

"I told you to be at the press conference today." Naveen grabbed Tiana's arm then Tiana slapped Naveen in the face

"And I didn't listen to you, you are not my father…" Tiana was cut by Naveen's hand around her throat.

"Naveen…I-I can't breathe. Naveen!" Naveen realized what he was doing and let her go. Tiana fell to the ground and crawled away from Naveen. Naveen looked at his hands not believing what he just did.

"Tiana…I am so sorry mi benita." Naveen reached out to touch her but Tiana yanked her arm away

"No, don't, just please don't touch me."

"You need to rest, come with me."

"No I'm fine."

"All of this stress isn't good for the baby."

"I said I'm fine!"

"Tiana…"

"Get out!" Naveen sighed before leaving the room, when he closed the door her heard Tiana sobbing and that broke his heart. He doesn't know what happened to him he wasn't always this way. He was about to walk inside when he heard Abram call his name.

"Your Highness we've received word on Her Majesty's sister."

"Where is she?"

"There was an accident while the Genian rebels were transporting her. They fell off the side of the mountain and the car exploded. There were no survivors."

"What!" Naveen and Abram turned to see Tiana standing at the doorway


	3. Fall of Maldonia

**AN: I changed the plot around a little bit, it's still somewhat the same but I kinda like this idea better. I hope you enjoy the changes.**

Chapter 3: Fall of Maldonia

"What did you just say?"

"Tiana I think it's best that you go to your chambers I'll speak to you later."

"You don't get to talk to me!" Tiana turned to Abram

"Abram, what did you just say?"

"Your Majesty…."

"Your Highness." Naveen looked up and saw the head of the Maldonian military, Rafael, walking towards him.

"Rafael, what are you doing here?"

"I've ordered a meeting with you and your allies we need to have a discussion."

"OK, Abram I'll be back." Naveen looked at Tiana who then adverted her eyes somewhere else. Naveen sighed heavily and walked away with Rafael.

"Your Majesty."

"What is it Kaleena?"

"Your nephews and niece have arrived." Tiana sighed heavily

"Come on kids Mama has another surprise."

"Aw Mama but we wanna stay at the carnival."

"Ok, then you can't see your surprise." All nine of the children reluctantly got up from the clown show and followed Tiana and Kaleena inside. The children all gasped when they saw their cousins and then ran up to them. Tiana smiled faintly when saw the children bonding. Tiana then felt James tap her arm

"Mama, where's Uncle Alberto and Aunt Talia?"

"I'll tell you about it tomorrow ok?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Kaleena help the children get ready for dinner."

"Yes ma'am."

"Come on little ones." Tiana then decided to go to the ballroom. It was favorite placed in the palace because anyone was hardly in there on a daily basis. She walked up to the piano and started to play an old church hymn she used to sing with her mother and sister.

_When peace, like a river, attendeth my way,  
><em>_When sorrows like sea billows roll;  
><em>_Whatever my lot, Thou hast taught me to say,  
><em>_It is well, it is well with my soul._

_It is well with my soul,  
><em>_it is well, it is well with my soul._

_Though Satan should buffet, though trials should come,  
><em>_let this blest assurance control,  
><em>_that Christ has regarded my helpless estate,  
><em>_and hath shed his own blood for my soul._

_It is well with my soul,  
><em>_it is well, it is well with my soul._

_My sin, oh, the bliss of this glorious thought!  
><em>_My sin, not in part but the whole,  
><em>_is nailed to the cross, and I bear it no more,  
><em>_praise the Lord, praise the Lord, O my soul!_

_It is well with my soul,  
><em>_it is well, it is well with my soul._

_And, Lord, haste the day when my faith shall be sight,  
><em>_the clouds be rolled back as a scroll;  
><em>_the trump shall resound, and the Lord shall descend,  
><em>_even so, it is well with my soul._

_It is well with my soul,  
><em>_it is well, it is well with my soul._

By the time Tiana was done singing she was in tears, she can't believe she just lost the only the family she had left in less than a week. She had no one to talk to, her husband is too busy drinking and sleeping around to be there for her and her children are too young to understand. Her mother and sister were the only people that truly understood her.

"Your Majesty." Tiana exhaled heavily, she liked Kaleena but she was getting slightly irritated by her.

"What is it now?"

"His Highness needs to see you right away." Tiana slowly stood up and made her way to Naveen's office. When Tiana entered the office she saw that Naveen had a grim look on his face and it made her uneasy.

"Tiana please have a seat, I have something very important to tell you."

"What is it?"

"The Genian rebels are moving and they're moving fast. Rafael told them the leader of the rebels sent him a telegram saying that Maldonia is next."

"What?"

"I want you and the children to leave right now."

"No."

"Tiana that is an order. You're staying with my cousins in London."

"I'm not leaving. The children will leave but I am not."

"Tiana I'm not letting you stay here."

"Fine, if you're making me leave then I'm not coming back." Tiana stood up and stormed out of the room. When she made it back to her room she pressed her call button. Within a few minutes Kaleena was at the door.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Pack the children's bags."

"What?"

"Do you dare question your queen?" Tiana asked glaring at Kaleena.

"Forgive me Your Majesty I'm just confused."

"Pack the children's bags and arrange for someone to take them to London by tonight. They're staying with his cousins."

"Your Majesty if I may ask what is going?"

"The Genian rebels are going…" Then there was a huge explosion and sounds of people screaming. Tiana opened the door and saw smoke everywhere then the emergency sound went off. Tiana quickly the door.

"Kaleena we have to get the children where are they?"

"The play room with the other nannies."

"We need to leave now." Tiana opened the door slightly and peered out of it to make sure the coast was clear.

"We have to move fast, come on." Tiana and Kaleena ran out of the room and started on their way to the play room. When the two entered the playroom they saw all the children being shielded by the nannies.

"Mama!" Giovanna got up and ran to Tiana who engulfed her in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're ok. Mama was so worried, come on we don't have a lot of time." Tiana picked Nylah and Kaleena picked up Naminè and everyone ran out of the room with Tiana leading them. There was another explosion which made the walls shake. Tiana lead everyone to the basement which turned into a secret passage. Tiana then put Nylah down and pulled all her children close to her.

"Mama has to go now…"

"NO!" Tiana was finding it hard to fight the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You guys have to go with the nannies and your cousins you're going to London to see Papa's cousins for a while ok."

"Mama please don't leave." James said flinging himself onto Tiana

"I have to baby, I don't want to be good and listen to the nannies." Tiana gave her children a tearful group hug and said her "I love yous" Tiana then kissed and hug her nieces and nephews. Tiana then pulled a crying Kaleena aside

"You take care of my babies. You hear me.

"Yes Your Majesty."

"Do you know the way?"

"Yes I do."

"Be safe." Tiana hugged Kaleena before running back to the palace. Tiana decided to look her Naveen. She ran down the hall pass everyone who was running the other way to Naveen's study. She opened the door she saw Naveen on his knees with his hand and a couple Genian rebels standing behind him with guns pointed at is head.

"Oh God Naveen!"

"Tiana I told you to leave."

"Well, well, if it isn't the beautiful Queen Tiana of Maldonia. Mhm, you're even more beautiful in person. Those pictures don't do you justice."

"Who are you?"

"Facilier, you know you look just like your mother." Facilier reached out to touch her face but Tiana slapped his hand away which earned her a slap to the face and caused her to fall to the floor. Naveen started to get up but a rebel pressed a gun to his head.

"Make one move and I'll blow your brains out."

"Leave her alone Facilier."

"Oh look at you being all brave and mighty."

"Tiana get out of here." A Rebel hit Naveen in the back with the gun

"Shut up!" Facilier bent down to Tiana's eye level

"I'm gonna have so much fun with you, unlike your sister. Poor thing. You know what they say the blacker the berry the sweeter the juice." Tiana spit in Facilier's face

"Bitch." Facilier pistol whipped Tiana on the side of her head which knocked her out.

"Fucking bastard leave my wife alone."

"Knock his ass out Jean." Before Naveen could do anything he was knocked out by the rebel's gun.


	4. Important!

Author's Note

This fanfic is going on a hiatus until further notice. I'm just at a standtstill with this plot I have no idead where I'm going with this. Just letting you guys know in advance. I might be making some changes I don't know yet. So bear with me! In the meantime I will be updated the sequel to If Loving You Is Wrong. If you haven't read the first story read it and then go on to the sequel.


End file.
